


Simple Touches

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Depression, Explicit Language, I swore once.., Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, boyfriend comforting boyfriend, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you write about how much Ian needs Mickey through him comforting Ian during panic attacks and just how simple touches calm him down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!! Sorry it took a little while to write this, I was in NYC for the weekend and just found the time now to write and post this. Also, sorry it's not very long!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!!!! <3  
> P.s. if y'all wanna send me prompts go right ahead, I'm loving this :D

It took all of himself to get him out of bed. What helped was having Mickey there by his side every single day. Through Ian’s depression Mickey was there. Every night when he would crawl into bed next to Ian, wrap his arms around him, and kiss the back of his head. Every morning when he would ask Ian if he wanted to get up and when he would say no Mickey would kiss him on the head and bring him food and water and pray Ian would eat some of it that day. Through it all Mickey was there for Ian.

 

When Ian finally started to come out of his depression Mickey was right there next to him in bed. Ian had started to cry uncontrollably. 

 

“Hey, hey, Ian-“ Mickey said pulling Ian into his arms and trying to calm him.

 

“I- I’m- so - sorry, Mick” Ian said through his sobs.

 

“Shhh it’s not your fault, you got nothin’ to apologize for” Mickey said, rubbing his hands up and down Ian’s arms. 

 

Ian was shaking his head and still crying, he couldn’t believe what he’s put everyone through, his family, Mandy, Mickey. God, Mickey. He never was able to get anything out of Mickey whether it be the words he wanted to hear or his feelings, so knowing that Mickey was by his side every single day waiting and waiting for him to get out of bed really spoke volumes to Ian.

 

Ian soon calmed down in Mickey’s embrace. The soothing motions of Mickey’s touch calmed him down immensely and he fell asleep in his lovers arms. 

 

 

Ian was out of bed and finally getting medication to treat his disorder. However, it was tough to get the right dosage, and the changing of meds were fucking with him. There were days where he would be so emotional and cry and cry. There were days where he would start to panic and didn’t know what to do.

 

What Ian did know was that through every panic attack or emotional state he was in Mickey was right there wrapping him in his arms and rubbing his hands up and down his arms, or running his fingers through his bright red hair, or just whispering soothing words in his ear. 

 

When they finally got the dosage right for Ian he was stable and back to his normal self which everyone was grateful for, especially Mickey.

 

Even though Ian was stable and rarely got panic attacks he still loved those simple touches from Mickey, they always calmed him down. 

 

One night Ian crawled into bed after Mickey and went to lay his head on his chest.

 

“Whatcha doin' firecrotch?” Mickey asked settling in, loving the warmth Ian always brought when they were next to each other.

 

“Can you hold me?” Ian asked looking up while leaving his head on Mickey’s chest.

 

“You alright?” Mickey asked getting worried. He ran his hand down Ian’s face and Ian leaned into his touch.

 

“Yeah I’m good, I just- I just need you. Through it all you’ve been right here holding me and calming me down. Just with your simple touches and your arms around me. Now that we got the right meds and I'm not freaking out every second, those embraces aren’t as frequent, and I guess I just need them sometimes” Ian explained, worried a bit that Mickey would tell him to stop acting like a girl or something.

 

Mickey didn’t say anything. He just wrapped both of his arms around Ian and kissed the top of his head. 

 

Ian smiled against Mickey’s chest and hugged him tighter. 

 

“I love you Ian. I will always be right here. For you, always” Mickey said stroking Ian’s arm, up and down just like he would always do for him when he needed comforting.

 

Ian looked up at Mickey and kissed him. He kissed him with all of his heart and soul. 

 

“I love you, so much Mickey” Ian said before nuzzling his face into Mickey’s neck and settling in for the night.

 

Sometimes Ian just needs Mickey to hold him. He knows that everything will be alright when he’s in Mickey’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/send me prompts/we can chat at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
